


Painful duty

by Alphalover



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphalover/pseuds/Alphalover
Summary: I wrote this a long time on lcficmbs and someone recently asked me about other l&c work I'd done, and it was hiding in the way way olden times of the message board. It's silly and never meant to be anything other than my being a weirdo





	

He held her still in a grip that wasn't hurtful, but at the same time didn't leave room for escape. 

"Okay," he said to her as he made deliberate and direct eye contract. "This is it..."

Fear rocketed through her and all her plans and bravado escaped. Her mind went from acquiescent to recalcitrant in the space of a millisecond and she attempted to break free from his hold. His grip tightened and she couldn't pull away. 

She looked at him with urgent panic.

"No! I've changed my mind; I don't want to do this!"

Something unreadable flashed through his eyes as he saw her panic. He hated being the cause of it, but they had agreed that they would follow through with this and he wasn't going to stop now. He couldn't stop now. Stopping was not an option.

"You told me not to listen," he reminded her gently. "And you were right. This has to happen, Lois."

"No, it can wait," she begged as she tried harder to break from his grip. 

He hated holding her like this when he knew that she wanted to be free, but the choice really was no longer his.

"I'll try to make this as easy as possible," he said to her persuasively. "You know you can trust me to do at least that. Maybe I could do something to make it so it won't hurt as much."

"This is going to hurt a lot," she burst out angrily. "Don't even try to lie to me about that."

"I’m not trying to lie. I'm just trying to help," he begged her.

She relaxed a little as she saw the regretful look in his eyes. This wasn't his fault and he was right, she had invited this. Asked for it, and begged him not to waver in his resolve. Now that they were on the brink of it, it was hardly right for her to expect that he would back off so easily.

She felt him tighten his grip and saw that the moment she most feared was about to happen.

"Wait, wait," she burst out, relieved when he hesitated. "I just need a moment. Just a moment. Would you please just let me go for a moment, so I can collect myself?"

"I'll give you a moment, Lois, but I'm not letting go. And besides - don't you think it would be best if it were over quickly?"

Her breathing had become labored with her growing apprehension. "No! I think it would be best if I never ever had to do this."

"That's not an option," he said implacably. "And you know it."

"I wish I'd never even called for you," she cried out, as angry tears pricked in her eyes. 'You aren't the nice person I thought you were."

His heart beat in double time at her words. He hated hearing them, but he knew her anger wasn't actually directed his way.

"Lois... you asked me to do this. You also put yourself in this situation."

"I didn't mean to do that -"

"I know - of course not, but consequences sometimes have to be faced."

"I won't do it again -"

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"Look me in the eyes," he said, as he pulled her closer. "I'm going to do this now. It will probably hurt. Look at me, and focus only on me. Okay? Talk to me. Tell me something funny that happened to you today. Or would it help if I told you something funny?"

"So-something funny," her voice wavered as she realized it was time to finally face the music she'd been dreading all day.

"Yeah."

"Well -" she began to speak and then her voice broke off in frenzied sound of pain as he began the penetration.

Quickly he grabbed a pillow and held it to her.

"Lois, scream into this," he urged. "Your neighbors are going to break down the door if they think you're being attacked."

"Well aren't I," she glared at him in fury. "And this time, I can't even call for Superman to help -"

"Lois, please," he said, his eyes radiating emotional pain. "I'm just doing what I know you asked me to do -"

"So no means yes," she asked acidly?

"In this one case, it does. Do you want people to come in and see us like this?"

"N-no," she said, humiliated suddenly by the idea.

"Then please-"

She screamed out again as he moved closer

"I haven't even -"

"It's ... I'm anticipating the pain," she explained awkwardly, crying out for real as the pain began to radiate through her. She tried to break free, and couldn't, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw that he was focused solely on his task. He looked grim and agitated, but he proceeded with the task at hand with the same kind of resolute determination that she had always come to associate with him. Superman always got his man... or in this case...

Pain shot through her in waves. Just when she though she couldn't handle it anymore, he released her.

She was surprised and gratified when he drew her close into a tight hug.

"Lois," he said almost urgently. "It's all done. It's all over. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but it’s over.”

She pulled back. “Don’t, don’t feel badly,” she begged him. “This wasn’t your fault. You did what I asked.”

He shook his head, disturbed at the sight of her blood on him.

"You're bleeding a bit. You'll want to take care of that, right? Or did you want me to -"

"No," she said, embarrassed now by her earlier hostility. "You've done plenty. Thank you," she said, looking at him uncomfortably. "I know I acted like a big wuss -"

"Lois, if you looked that up in any colloquial dictionary, there should be a bolded phrase saying 'the opposite of Lois Lane.'"

She smiled. "I can face up to a lot of things, but when dealing with a tiny bit of wood, I freak out."

"It wasn't tiny," he said. "Check this out," and he held the splinter up for her to see. "What did you step on? I'm just glad you called me. "

"As if you didn't have anything else to do," she said, laughing awkwardly, trying not to throw up at the sight of the thing that until a few moments ago had been horribly embedded in her heel. Her foot throbbed still, but truth be told, it was more than just residual pain that was causing this feeling. The memory of the feeling of his hand holding onto her foot continued to send sensual hazy ideas into her brain.

But this was no time to be thinking about sex. She had a wounded foot to attend to.

 

(A/N: I hope I managed to fool at least one person with this one. I was feeling a bit evil and decided to try to fool a reader or two. )


End file.
